


Olive Oil

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino has had a long day. Antonio has a remedy to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Oil

Antonio knew that his lover had had a bad day. It was written in the furrows of his face, the tension in his back, and the way he could barely stand still. He also knew that Lovino was too stubborn to admit to it.

Hence his big master plan to get his little ‘Vino to relax.

It involved a lot of olive oil, their nice, large bed, and a happily moaning (so far as he did anything happily) Lovino.

Few clothes entered the picture.

After much coaxing and cajoling, Antonio finally got his grumpy little Italian up to bed. With the oil in one hand, he watched with a good deal of enjoyment as Lovino stepped out of the little pile of crumpled fabric on the floor.

A deep sigh. “Let’s get this over with, then.”

“Lie down~! On your front~” It was hardly Antonio’s fault that he was ogling. Lovi had such a nice body, after all. And he almost always returned the favour. But he put sex out of his mind and, with his own clothes fluttering down to lie next to Lovino’s, went to kneel over his lover’s naked body. A generous pool of oil was poured into one hand to warm up before he bent to kiss him between his shoulder blades.

“Let me know if this is too cold, si?” Antonio murmured, before beginning to drag his hands down Lovino’s back in a slow, sensual massage.

The sharp scent of the oil filled the room, accompanied at first by little hisses and quickly sucked-in breaths as a particularly tight knot was hit.

“Fuck! Antonio, you dick; that _hurt_!”

The Spaniard hummed his apologies and slowly began to work at that spot, just below the nape of Lovino’s neck. He was gentle at first, with feather light touches that slowly grew firmer and pushing in deeper.

By the time Antonio was just aimlessly smoothing his hands over the glistening planes of Lovino’s now-oily back, the Italian was a gently moaning puddle of bliss.

He bent down to press a kiss to one adorable little freckle on the Italian’s shoulder, coming away with the oil coating his lips. While his mouth was down close to his lover’s ear, Antonio hummed.

“Mind if I go a little lower, Lovi~?”

“You sex addicted pervert.” The other mumbled fondly. “If you don’t, I’m gonna put strategic burns in all your cheap ugly suits.”

What a romantic statement of undying love!

Antonio pulled away with that unfairly sexy laugh just barely leaving his lips. He poured out a little more oil and ever so s l o w l y began to move his hands down lower and lower. Every so often, he’d stop completely and rub in a little circle or two alongside his spine before continuing on his journey.

Lovino whined in frustration and growled a little threat to get him to just _hurry the fuck up already._ With these tender and loving encouragements, it didn’t take long until Antonio was cupping Lovino’s ass and gently squeezing it with both hands. He pretended he was just continuing the deep, relaxing massage, but in all honesty, he was just groping him without any semblance of shame.

He spread his cheeks open, the oil running down between them, and trailed a finger down to tease at his hole. Lovino let out a little gasp, turning his face to muffle it in the pillows. It was an effort for the Italian not to just rut against the sheets. His lover’s hands were so sure in their movements, and he could feel every callous drag against his skin. Each time one of his nails accidentally scratched him, he had to press his lips tightly together to hide the pleasure that shot up and down his spine.

“Aren’t you glad you agreed to this?” Antonio purred as he began to work at a very different set of muscles.

Had he not had a set of very talented fingers up his ass, Lovino would have snapped at him for being a smug bastard. As it was, he just let out a little moan and rocked back into Antonio’s hand.

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me - _right now_ \- I’m gonna cut your balls off with a rusty spoon!” He threatened after what felt, to him, like an eternity.

Antonio smacked the side of his ass, just hard enough for the Italian to feel it. “Play nice now, Lovi.” He moved to use up the last of the oil that evening, slicking up his cock. “Mmm… This is all to relax you, remember~?”

Lovino whined and pressed back towards him. “So quit teasing, you _massive di-_!” He stuttered and stopped as he felt the tip of Antonio’s length press inside him, those calloused, oil-softened hands digging into his hips as he slowly pushed in. He rocked back towards him, grinding down on his dick and trying to get more in. His boyfriend was never quick enough for him, and always insisted on going infuriatingly slow at the start.

Until Lovino got his way, at least.

With the perfect little plea, a slight breathiness inserted into his voice, just the _right_ amount of desperation - Antonio gave in without restraint. His fingers tightened on the Italian’s hips and _pushed_ until he couldn’t get any deeper. A groan came from both mouths at that, and Lovino was soon grinding his ass back against him, quietly demanding more.

Everywhere that Antonio was touching him felt like a burst of heat was shooting through his body. Lovino let out a loud moan as one of those hands made its way around his hips to take his dick and begin to fist in time with the quicker and quicker thrusts his lover was making.

“Tonio! Fuck! Harder!” The usually smooth voice was roughened, and his hips bucked without instructions into the hand wrapped around his length.

 _“Say it._ ” He ordered, rolling his hips _just so_ in a way that he knew left his lover speechless.

He moaned and, once he could remember how to use speech, shouted out to him. “Love you! I love you!”

There was a rush of warmth and wetness as Antonio came inside him at those words. A few more strokes of his hand, and Lovino’s mouth opened wide in a cry of pleasure and he spilled over the sheets.

…

“You wanna talk about what got you so stressed?” Antonio asked, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“Fuck no.” Lovino tucked his head into his chest, tangling their bodies closer together as they cuddled. “‘S all dealt with anyway…” He pushed down a little yawn.

“Sleep, amor. You’ve had a long day. I’ll wake you at dinner time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first smut I've written. The breaking of my innocence as an author.


End file.
